One Less Crazy Person
by Theweirdblond
Summary: The boys of big time rush are going on their summer tour for their new album 24/Seven and for the first time ever they get to bring their girlfriends. but what happened when the unexpected happen. Somebody from Camille's past comes back to take revenge on her and the boys of big time rush. what will happen! read to found out. Lomille. lots of whump! one shot!


**One less Crazy Person**

**A/N: Hope ya'll like this…my other story An Evil Not Forgotten is on HOLD because I'ma stuck…danm writers block…I KILL YOU!...anyways:P…. So I'm doing this one. It's a one-shot. Enjoy and review Please :)**

The boys of Big Time Rush were starting their summer tour for their new album 24/SEVEN, and for the first time ever were able to bring their girlfriends. Logan was really excited because his girlfriend Camille could go; she was also free for the first time in a very long time.

Kendall's girlfriend Jo couldn't come; she had a shoot to do for the movie she had gotten the leading role in.

"I'm sorry babe." Jo said to Kendall as she hugged him.

"It's ok, Jo. We can still talk with the web cam. Just text me when you have…which might be late because of the tour." Kendall said smiling.

"So when do you guys leave?" Jo asked.

"Tomorrow morning at 8am" Kendall said, taking her hand, "We could spend what time we have left together."

Jo smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that" she pulled him by the hand to her apartment.

Logan and Camille looked at each other and smiled, "See you guys later" Camille said.

"Make sure you use protection!" Logan yelled at Kendall.

"Yes, mom" Kendall yelled back sticking out his tongue.

Carlos and James looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't taking any girls, not because they didn't have any, but because they had each other. They've been in a relationship for two years, and were supported by their friends and family.

Carlos was worried about Camille coming on the tour. The dark haired girl freaked him out, which is why he asked her,

"You're not going to randomly slap us, are you?"

James and Logan laughed at the face that Camille gave him, making Carlos shrink back behind James.

"No, you silly ham! I don't have any parts that I'm practicing for…so you should be safe." Camille said, laughing at him.

"Cool" Carlos said, stepping out from behind James.

"Do you guys have everything packed? We have to get up at 6am to get ready and be on the bus by 7:30am because we leave at 8." Logan asked.

James and Carlos groaned. James had most of his stuff packed, except his hair products and they had two bags by themselves. Carlos was no were finished packing …because he hadn't even started yet.

"Carlos you haven't started yet, have you?" Logan asked. He knew Carlos and James like the back of his hand; they were brothers… and Carlos always waited till the last minute to pack.

"Nope c-"

"Nope" Logan said, interrupting Carlos before he could even get the words out of his mouth, popping the p and smiling.

"Aw c'mon Logie, ppppppllllllllleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeee ee?" Carlos begged. He would ask James but he was just as messy as Carlos when he packed. Carlos grabbed Logan by the shoulders and shook him while he begged.

"F-Fine! Just stop shaking me" Logan said, dizzily.

"Yay!" Carlos said, bouncing up and down. Logan rolled his eyes and went to go help the hyper Latino pack.

Camille laughed as she watched her boyfriend go help Carlos pack. She actually wasn't finished herself.

"Well, I hafta go finish packing myself. Tell Logan, I'll be over here later, K?" she said to James.

"Ok, see ya later" James said, turning around and heading back to his and Carlos' room.

_**Later that night…around 7pm**_

Kendall came back to the apartment depressed from the time he spent with Jo. His friends caught on quickly to his mood.

"Hey buddy, it'll be ok." Logan said, putting an arm around the blondes' shoulder.

"Yeah, you still get to see her on the internet. You still get face time." James said.

"We really need only one girlfriend on the bus…plus we have our hands full with Camille." Carlos said, making a scared face; Camille really did freak him out.

"Hey! She's not that bad. You're just afraid of getting slapped!" Logan said, defending his girlfriend.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Not!"

"To!"

"Not!"

"T-"

"Enough you guys!" Kendall yelled, stopping the two boys arguing.

Speaking of the said girl, there was a knock on the door of 2J. Logan went over to get the door. Camille stood there with about five bags. Logan was impressed…he expected more.

"Hey, Logie" Camille said sweetly, pulling her suite case in with her. Logan stepped forward and kissed her on the lips and then helped her bring in her bags.

"Hi babe, you got everything you need?" Logan asked.

"Yeh."

Camille looked over at the others and waved.

"How was your date with Jo, Kendall?" noticing how depressed he looked.

"It was great…I just miss her already" Kendall said in a sad tone.

Camille didn't know what to say to make him feel better, so she just left it at that and decided to change the subject.

"Are your mom and Katie coming?" she asked.

"No, they're going back to Minnesota to visit my grandma… they already left…yesterday actually."

"Well, that would explain why I haven't seen them today" Camille said. An idea popped in to her head.

"Hey, Kendall why don't you spend the night with Jo?" she asked.

"I can't she had to leave tonight for the movie."

"I'm sorry." She said gently.

"Let's order pizza- I'm hungry" Carlos said, "we can watch all our favorite movies"

"You're always hungry!" All four of them said.

"So?" Carlos said, pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, I want pineapple and ham" Kendall said, smiling at the thought of his and Jo's favorite pizza.

Carlos walked into the kitchen and order three large pizzas, one was all for himself.

The group of five all sat around the TV and ate the pizzas. Camille was the first one to fall asleep on Logan's shoulder.

It was around one in the morning when they all decided to call it a night.

Kendall moved to wake James and Carlos.

"Hey, go get in your bed." Kendall said shaking James and Carlos' shoulders.

James opened his eyes and rolled over to get up,

"What time is it?" he asked yawning, "Is it morning yet?"

"It is morning, but 1am… you try to wake your boyfriend up. I'm not. Last time I did that I got a foot in my face…and his feet stink." Kendall said, making a face at the thought of smelling the Latino's smelly feet.

James laughed. He remembered that night…he never laughed so hard in his life.

"Hey they're not that bad." James said.

"Yeah that's because you love him so you overlook the stinky feet" Kendall replied.

James just shook his head and bent down to pick up the boy and carried him into their room.

"Night" James called over his shoulder.

"Night" Kendall and Logan called.

"You and Camille can have the bedroom. I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Kendall stated, a smile twitching across his face, "Make sure you use protection, Logie."

"Very funny Kendall." Logan said bluntly.

He reached up and punched Kendall in the arm, then reached down and ran his hand over Camille's cheek.

"Hey babe, c'mon… time for bed." Logan said, softly, smiling at Camille when she opened her eyes.

"Huh?" Camille looked at Logan then Kendall, confused.

"Time for bed babe…we get the room to ourselves, Kendall is gonna sleep on the couch" Logan said, standing up and stretching.

"Oh." Camille said, "You sure Kendall?"

"Yeah Cam, it's all good."

"Ok."

"You got the alarm set?" Kendall asked Logan.

"Yeah, night" Logan said, wrapping an arm around Camille's waist.

"Night…don't be too loud" Kendall smirked.

Camille raised an eyebrow and then broke out into a smile,

"We won't…I'll just make sure to use your bed." She said laughing at the look on Kendall's face.

"Ha ha, she got you good" Logan said, pulling Camille into his shared room with Kendall and closed the door.

Once the door was closed and Logan and Camille were finally alone, Camille pushed Logan against the door and kissed him sweetly.

"You're ok doing this here with them in the apartment?" Logan asked, seriously, searching his girlfriends' face for any sign that she didn't want to.

"Yes…it's not like they haven't heard us before" Camille said, leaning forward to kiss Logan again.

Logan took that as the green light, quickly took off his shirt. Camille's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Logan half naked in front of her, making her places twitch in lower body. Logan's body was toned and his 6 pack was to die for…her mouth watered at the thought of running her tongue over them. She let her eyes wander lower to the happy trail just below his belly button. She pulled him in for another kiss and moaned when he traced his figure tips around the edge of her dress, lightly pushing it up her thighs.

"You're teasing" Camille moaned.

"Is it working?" Logan whispered against her lips.

Camille didn't say anything, just pushed Logan back softly off of her and quickly discarded her dress.

"What do you think?" She said sexily, now standing in front of him in just her bra and panties. She pushed him on to his bed and straddled his waist.

"So sexy," Logan said softly, running his hands up and down her thighs and waist, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I want to suck you" Camille said, moaning into the kiss. Logan didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded.

Camille kissed a trail of kisses softly from his lips to his neck, running her hand down his stomach to rub his hard on through his jeans. His hips jerked up into her hand and he groaned. He reached up to take off his jeans, but Camille slapped his hands away from the button.

"Nuh uh, Ima gonna do it..."She said huskily, "If you rush me…I'ma make you wait longer Logie…and I won't deep throat you."

"Tease" Logan groaned out getting impatient, but he knew if he rushed Camille, she would keep her word and take longer.

Camille smiled and trailed her tongue down Logan's abs slowly. Yes, she was teasing him, but she liked it that way…it made him rough and that's how she wanted it right now.

She made quick work of his jeans and boxers and held his big cock in her hands. She loved the feel of him growing hard in her hand. She pumped him a few times and licked the head, smiling when he moaned again.

Logan couldn't take this anymore…he was gonna explode…

"Camillllleeee" he moaned out, "P-please" his hips thrusting up into her hands.

Camille rolled her eyes at him…so impatient. Figuring he would get her back, she decided not to torture him anymore and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, running her tongue over the slit, making him buck up into her mouth. She slowly put him all into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to put all 8 inches in her mouth, then slowly bobbed her head up and down, swirling her tongue over the head, then back down again.

"Oh God, your sooo good" Logan moaned. He was close to his release. Camille could feel him getting close and she pulled off his cock, making him whimper at the loss of warmth around his cock.

Camille made quick work of her bra and panties, then straddled Logan's hips again, setting on his stomach just above his dick. She reached for his hands and placed them on her breast. He got the idea; he sat up with her still in his lap and brought her breast to his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her nipple like it was a piece of candy in his mouth, gently biting down. Camille moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, effetely burying his face between her breasts and running her hands through his soft hair. Camille was growing wet between her legs…she had enough foreplay.

"Dick…now…please Logie" Camille moaned.

"You want me to fuck you?" Logan asked, darkly, his chocolate brown eyes blown wide with lust.

"So hard" Camille groaned, pushing him down on the bed.

Logan laughed; she always got like this because her teasing was a double edged sword. It cut both ways, and a horny Camille was such a turn on to him.

Camille sat up on her knees and took Logan into her hands and placed him at her entrance.

"Lube?" Logan asked.

"No fucking way. I want to be tight and I like it that way, besides you already made me wet." Camille stated matter-of-factly and smiled.

Logan didn't need to put on protection because Camille was on the pill.

Camille slowly started to slide herself down his big hard cock and he moaned out, placing his hands on her hips to guide her. It took all herself control not to just slam herself down on his cock. By the time she had him inside of her they were both breathing hard.

"Move" Logan whispered.

Camille slowly began to move her hips back and forth; Logan moving himself up and down to meet her hips. They began to move faster and soon it was like a dance. Logan pulled her down to him for a kiss and as soon as their lips touched he rolled her over so that she was on the bottom and he was on top. Their lips and body still touching, still pumping and slamming against each other.

Camille moaned loudly when Logan began to bite his way down her neck and latched on to her pulse point and began sucking, leaving his mark, making her rake nails down his back and thrust her hips up harder and faster.

Logan knew she was close to going over the edge and was going to make sure she went over it. He slid his hand around her thigh and pulled her leg up closer, changing the angle and hitting her g-spot dead on by the way she screamed out,

"Fuck! L-Logan! Right there! Harder!"

By the way Camille was pushing herself against him; it was almost like she was trying to push herself through him and out the other side. She slid her hands down his back to grip his ass cheeks, pushing him deeper inside of her.

"L-Logie I'-I'm close!" Camille shouted out, over the sound of slapping bodies.

Logan wasn't far behind her; he could feel the heat in his stomach spreading and the hair rising, tingling rush up his legs. He leaned down and kissed her again then moved his lips to her earlobe and gently took it in his mouth and began to suck on it.

That was all she needed to go over the edge, falling into the heat of the hair rising orgasm. She screamed out his name…she couldn't help it …she was a screamer. They were both pretty sure that the whole Palm Woods heard them…well Camille anyways, but they couldn't care less.

Hearing Camille scream out his name sent him over the edge at the same time she came and they milked each other through the mind blowing orgasm till they had nothing else to give and laid in boneless heaps.

"Wow" Logan whispered into Camille's hair, "A-fucking-mazing"

"Gets better every time, Logie" Camille whispered, snuggling into his chest, sleepy.

"Night babe" Logan said, softly closing his eyes

"Nite" Camille said, wrapping her arm around his chest and turning on to her stomach, letting sleep take her.

******NEXT DAY 6AM IN THE MORNING*****

Logan rolled over and groaned at the sound of his alarm going off. He looked at the time and knew it was time to get up; he rubbed his eyes and stretched. Setting up, he smiled down at Camille, she was beautiful; from where his bed sat near the big bay window in his room the sun was shining across her face, creating dark shadows from her thick eyelashes framing her closed eyes; her cheeks were tinted pink and she was drooling a little, he couldn't help but laugh a little as he sneakily took a picture of her sleeping.

"Camille, babe it's time to get up. We have to shower and eat breakfast" Logan said, gently shaking her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when they focused on Logan.

"Hi" she said, turning over to stretch.

"Hi" Logan said, laughing, "C'mon get up, we have to eat and shower and wake up the others."

Camille smiled, "Well, I'm hitting the shower and you can take the risk of waking them up…specially Carlos' feet…if they hit you in the mouth I'm not kissing you for a week" she giggled at the look on her boyfriends' face.

"Gee, thanks… really a week?" Logan said, laughing and scooting closer to her on the bed, bending down, he whispered closely to her lips, "You couldn't resist these lips if your life depended on it," Kiss, "Let alone a whole week"

Camille laughed; "Hmmm…when you put it that way…," she cocked her head to the side, pretending to be in thought,

"Probably not." She leaned in and kissed him then rolled out of bed.

"Good luck, Logie bear…make sure to dodge the stinky feet" Camille said sweetly as she closed the bathroom door.

Logan laughed and threw on some clothes and made his way to wake the rest of the band up.

He made his way to Carlos and James' room first because it was closet to his room than the living room. Logan knocked on the door first to make sure they heard him, but probably not. He silently opened the door and peaked his head in, when the coast was clear he stepped into the room and went over to James first, remembering Camille's words.

"Jamie" Logan said, softly, shaking the boy awake or at least trying to,

"James" he called a little bit louder and shaking him a little bit harder… Still no reaction from the sleeping log…Dammit.

"JAMES! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Logan yelled.

James shot up and rolled out of bed taking the covers with him, leaving a nude Carlos on the bed.

"Ewww…c'mon man," Logan said, turning away from the sight of Carlos naked, "Why is he naked? Do you have clothes on James? Please say yes."

"Nope, and we're naked because we can…just like you and Camille last night. Man that girl got some lungs on her Logan." James said, seriously.

"Whatever, please wake up Carlos and get ready. We have to leave in a bit." Logan said, not looking back and leaving their room as fast as he could.

He made his way to the living room to see that Kendall was already up.

"Hey" Kendall said, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Morning, you sleep ok on the couch?" Logan asked.

"Yeah" Kendall said, smiling.

"I'll make breakfast," Logan said, "You need to get dressed"

He headed into the kitchen and started pulling out of stuff from the fridge to make eggs and beacon.

"Yes, mom." Kendall said, heading to go do what he was told.

*****Jumps ahead two days into the tour*****

It was 11 am and the bus was stuck in traffic as they were making their way to their next concert. Everyone was asleep except Camille; the boys had a late night last night and performing had taken a lot out of them. She was bored, so she decided it was time to wake up at least her boyfriend. Camille got up from her seat on the couch, stretched and went up to the driver to see what the wait was before she went to go wake up Logan.

"Hey Doug, what's the hold up? We haven't moved in like 30 minutes" Camille asked.

Doug was a middle aged man with short red hair and cold blue eyes. He gave her a look that made her back up a little. She didn't like Doug. He wasn't the regular driver that they used. Bob, the regular driver, had suddenly gotten sick on a last minute notice, so Kelly had to improvise, thus they had Doug.

"I don't know. It's in the morning and people drive stupid when they're trying to get to work." Doug replied.

Camille was confused by the statement but thought nothing of it and went into the back to wake up Logan.

She smiled at the sight she saw; Logan sprawled out on the bottom bunk his mouth hanging open a little. Camille sat down beside him and ran her hand over his chest, bending down to kiss him gently on the cheek.

Logan's eyes fluttered open at the kiss. He had always been a light sleeper. It took a few minutes for his eyes to focus and he smiled when they landed on Camille.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up. I'm bored." Camille said, smiling.

"What time is it?" Logan asked, as he sat up, careful not to hit his head on the bunk.

"11am. We're stuck in traffic and Doug gives me the creeps." Camille said, looking over her shoulder at the driver.

"Yeah, he's new." Logan said, brushing it off.

But no sooner than he did that, did they hear the doors of the big bus open. They watched, confused, as a group of six men entered the bus. Camille and Logan recognized one of the men as none other than Wayne Wayne.

"Fuck" Logan whispered.

Camille got up to go to the front, but Logan grabbed her hand,

"No!" Logan hissed, "Stay here. You don't know what's going on."

Camille gave him a look and sat back down beside him. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach and it dropped through the floor when her eyes locked with Wayne Waynes'. They had dated long before Logan and the boys came to the Palm Woods. But she had broken it off with him when he became a control freak and a little abusive, both mentally and physically.

She knew why he was here… to take revenge on the boys of Big Time Rush and her. Kendall had humiliated Wayne Wayne when he got him kicked out of the group, and Camille had pushed him even farther by dating Logan. But she didn't see why that would bother him at the time …until now.

Camille had never told Logan that she had dated him, only that she worked with on the Magical school house. This was a fucked up way for him to found out, though.

Wayne Wayne made his way to the back; he had a nasty look on his face and a gun in his hand.

"Well, well, lookie at what we have here" Wayne Wayne said, with a smirk on his face, "Big Time Rush Faggots and their bitch Camille." He laughed, "Oh, this couldn't have turned out better. I only came for these bastards, but I get to have fun with you to Camille."

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan demanded.

"What's it look like, dumbass. I'm taking over the tour bus" He said, bluntly.

"Yeah, I see that, but why?" Camille said, "What are you even doing here? What happened with the Wiggle Waggles? And I don't think Griffin is going to like this very much."

Wayne Wayne started to laugh again. It was a little unsettling, like he was close to the dark edge of insanity.

"I killed them all." He stated, deadpanned.

Yep, he was well over the edge.

"WHAT?!" both Logan and Camille shouted.

Kendall jerked awake with all the yelling and jerked his curtain back.

"What's with the yellin'?" Kendall demanded.

"What's up Kendork?" Wayne Wayne said, as if this was a normal thing for him to be doing.

"What's going on and what the fuck are you doing here?" Kendall asked angrily. He was still mad at him for trying to take over the band and get him kicked out.

Wayne Wayne just smirked and moving quickly jerked Kendall out of the top bunk and laughed as he let him fall to the floor. Kendall tried to catch himself but he landed at a weird angle on the floor; moaning when he felt a popping in his right wrist. Before Kendall could pick himself up, Wally moved to kick him in the side, making Kendall drop to the floor again. Wayne Wayne continued to kick the fallen boy in the side until he heard the joyful crack of Kendall's ribs breaking, making Kendall yell out in pain.

"Stop!" Camille yelled, "Please! Wally please stop, you don't have to do th-" Wally backhanded her in the face cutting off her sentence. She fell into Logan and he wrapped his arms around her protectively and moved in front of her.

This pissed Wayne Wayne off and he laughed like a crazy lunatic, a deep throated laugh that made him arch his back. When he was done laughing, he started yelling at Camille even though he couldn't see her because of Logan's body.

"SHUT UP!" Wally shouted down at her, spit flying from his mouth, "I have to do this! This is your entire fault, you bitch! You left me when I needed you most, and now you're with this maggot, rubbing it in my face! I loved you!"

Camille shook her head, "No!" she shouted back at him, "I left you because you were a control freak! You were an abusive asshole!" she got up from the bed and got into his face and yelled,

"THAT'S WHY I LEFT YOU!"

He made a grab for Camille. Logan quickly moved Camille out of the way and threw a punch at him. He hit his target and Wally jerked back, the gun forgotten, holding his nose. He looked at Logan and rushed him, bringing Logan down to the floor.

Wayne Wayne had the upper hand and sat on Logan's chest, pinning him to the floor, punch after punch assaulted the dark haired boys face.

Camille got up from where Logan had pushed her when Wayne Wayne came after her; she took in the situation before her, and without thinking she made for Wayne Wayne, grabbing onto his arm as he pulled it back to punch Logan again, he was barely conscious.

"NO!" Camille shouted, as she tried to wrestle him off of her boyfriend.

Wayne Wayne pushed off of Logan and advanced on Camille. She backed away from him and yelped when her back hit the wall. He stood before his former girlfriend and looked at her. she still took his breath away and made his heart beat faster; she hurt him deeply…she had to pay.

Wayne Wayne got close enough to Camille to where he could she was wearing foundation and smiled,

"You're still so beautiful Cammy" he said, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and down her neck.

"And you're still a bastard, Wally" Camille hissed out.

"You always did have a big ass mouth" Wayne Wayne hissed out as his hands tighten around the delicate skin of her neck.

Camille clawed at the hands around her throat, but he wasn't letting up. He moved closer to her body so that there was about an inch of space between them with his legs apart and his family jewels hanging out in the open. Camille kneed him in the groin, hard, and sucked in the life giving air when his hands loosened from her neck. She pushed him to the floor,

"You had a small dick, no wonder you're always grumpy" She said, still breathing hard.

She was going to hit Wayne Wayne again but was grabbed from behind by the hair and another arm wrapped around her throat.

Three of the men from the front of the bus had heard the fighting and came to help their 'boss'. One of the men bent down to help Wayne Wayne up off the floor and the other goon held a gun pointed at Logan and Kendall even though they were both unconscious.

Camille could tell that she had wounded Wally's pride and it made her smile. She couldn't help it she was a method actress and right now she was acting like a strong headed heroin, but really on the inside she was scared shitless.

Wayne Wayne was beyond pissed; he jerked away from the helping hand of his goon and stomped towards Camille,

"You bitch!" he shouted punching her in the face. She didn't scream. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. Camille looked him dead in his face, licking the blood from her split lip, smiling. Wayne Wayne hit her again.

Dammit she drove him crazy!

"You still got that damn bad temper, Wally Dooley" Camille said, knowing it would piss him off even more. People thought she was crazy…well they were right…98.7% of the time.

"Tie her up! And make sure she can't talk!" Wayne Wayne said, stomping his foot like a two year old, "Them two" he said, pointing down at Logan and Kendall.

"The other two are in the top bunk together, you know what to do." Wayne Wayne ordered his people and walked out of the room to the front of the bus.

Carlos and James had woken up to all the yelling and fighting, but made no move to open their curtain. Carlos pulled out his phone and called 911. He spoke quietly over the yelling as not to be heard. The operator heard all of the yelling form the beginning to the end, and told Carlos to keep his phone on and out of sight so she could track where they were and would have a swat team ready.

Just as Carlos put his phone between the pillows the curtain was jerked open by one of the groupies that Wayne Wayne had brought with him and both James and Carlos were pulled from their bunk at gun point and ushered out into the living room of the bus.

Logan, Kendall, and Camille were all on the floor, already tied up and gagged. Kendall and Logan looked a little worse for wear and were both out cold. Kendall had a black eye and a busted lip and his breathing was shallow. Logan looked bad come paired to Kendall. They both knew why. They heard everything from start to finish, and Logan punching Wayne Wayne didn't help his case. There was major bruising on the right side of his face, his lip and nose still bleeding heavily, meaning that his nose was more than likely broken.

Camille looked untouched except for her messed up hair and the bruising on her cheek and the busted lip. Carlos smiled a little at her when he caught her gaze. Both James and Carlos had a new found respect for the crazy girl, she hit Wayne Wayne in the balls… she wasn't crazy or scary like Carlos seemed to find her in the beginning, no this chick was fucking bad.

Wally turned around at the sound of one of his men bringing the two faggots in from the back. He hated them with a passion. They had helped get rid of him and made his life a living hell.

"What are you going to do with us if you already killed Griffen?" James asked.

Wayne Wayne stepped forward and punched James in the gut. James dropped to the floor of the moving bus like a ton of bricks, trying to regain his breath that suddenly taken away from him.

"Did I say you could talk?" Wayne Wayne asked James bending don and grabbing James the hair, "Did I?!"

James stayed quite, not knowing if the psycho really wanted an answer.

"Answer me!" Wayne Wayne shouted in James face,shaking his hand, "Did I say you could talk?"

"No" James said licking his dry lips.

Wayne Wayne laughed again.

"What am I going to do with you?" He said, pretending to ponder what he was going to do, "Hmm…well I'ma going to have my way with Camille…maybe I should make you all watch while I take what I want from her."

He walked over to Camille and pushed her over with his foot. She lost her balance and landed hard on her back. Wayne Wayne stood over her and placed his foot lightly on her throat,

"Or maybe I'll make you watch as I slowly kill this stupid whore." He slowly applied pressure to her throat, slowly crushing her wind pipe.

"Stop!" Carlos shouted and started to struggle against the hands that were holding him in place as his hands were tied together,

"You're going to kill her! Stop! Please!" Carlos begged.

"Well that's the point stupid!" Wayne Wayne stated, "I'm going to kill every one. I'm going to kill Big Time Rush and their stupid bitch!" he started laughing again,

"I'MA GONNA KILL EVERYONE THAT FUCKED ME OOOOVVVVEEEEEERRRRRR!" he shouted.

He pointed a gun at Carlos aiming at his thigh and pulled the trigger. Carlos screamed out in pain as the bullet ripped through his left leg. The pain was unbelievable. He heard another gun shot and James dropped beside him, blood blossoming from his right shoulder, his screams of pain muffled by the duct tape.

There was another gun shot and the sound of glass breaking. The bus was slowing down and going all over the road. There was a thud and Carlos opened his eyes as Wayne Wayne dropped to the floor with a bullet in his head, a little bit of his crazy ass brain was leaking all over the floor.

'Thank God, that fucker got what he deserved…one less crazy person in the world' Carlos thought as the tour bus was swarmed with police and S.W.A.T.

Carlos groaned in pain as he was sat up by an E.M.T and his hands were untied. The guy was going to tend to his leg but he pushed the E.M.T away,

"No- I'm fine. Please take care of my friends first. Kendall is the worst; he was kicked a lot in the ribs. I think their broken and he hasn't woken up at all since he passed out." Carlos pleaded weakly, his voice hoarse from all the yelling.

"It's ok, buddy" The E.M.T. stated, "We have enough people here to take care of you all." He checked out Carlos's leg wound and wrapped it with gauze and then gave him a painkiller. It only took a few seconds for the drug to take effect and Carlos was in la la land… Everything that happened after that was a blur.

****Later that week****

Carlos, James, and Camille had come out of the situation with only a couple of minor injuries. Logan and Kendall were the worst and were still in the hospital. Carlos had to walk with crutches because the bullet had nicked the bone, and James had his arm in a sling. Camille had a necklace of bruises around her neck from Wayne Wayne choking her; she also had bruises on her face, they were a dark purple now, but she wore them proudly.

Kendall had three bruised ribs and a mild concussion and all the bruising to go with it and his right wrist was in a cast. He had broken it when he was pulled from the bed. He was being kept for a couple of days for observation.

Logan also had a mild concussion and had to get his nose set back in place, stiches in his left eyebrow and bottom lip, along with all the bruising and swelling.

But other than that they were back together and somewhat normal.

Carlos and James told Kendall and Logan about what Camille had done to Wayne Wayne. Both of them respected her much more than they did before.

"Dude, you have one hot girl," Carlos said, patting Logan on the leg.

"Stop!,"Camille pleaded, "I did what I had too." She shuttered, "He was choking me"

"Yeah, remind me not to piss you off…ever" James said, smiling at Camille as he slung his good arm around her shoulders.

"Damn, I wish I was conscious for that, babe" Logan said, as he pulled Camille gently down for a kiss.

"Ugh, get a room you too!" Kendall yelled, laughing when Logan flipped him the bird.

"Be careful Kenny…I'll make sure to use your bed next time we fuck" Camille said, sweetly.

"Hey Cam, why didn't you say you had dated Wally?" Logan interrupted, taking Camille's hand in his.

"I actually never thought I would have too, Logie. It was in my past and that's where I wanted it to stay." Camille said, quietly. "I'm sorry you had to find out the way you did…I just wasn't ready to tell anybody yet."

"I would and do still love you, Camille…maybe even more now. I was semi- awake for a bit of it. Was his cock really that small?" Logan whispered into her ear.

Camille laughed and nodded her head, "I only know this because I accidently walked in on him changing. I never actually had sex with him."

"Ok…I love you guys but this is too much information" James said, getting up and grabbing Carlos by the hand, "We're going to go see if the docs are already to let you two leave.

"Yes!" Both Kendall and Logan exclaimed at the same time.

Kendall was quite for the most part, lost in his own thoughts. It was sad what happened with Wally. Yeah, he hated the dude but still he didn't want the guy dead. This was just fucked up… but if he looked on the bright side of things there was one less crazy person in the world. He laughed at the thought.

"Hey, what're you laughing at?" Camille asked.

"My own sick sense of humor" Kendall stated.

"Well?" Logan said.

"Just that something did come good out of this" Kendall said, smiling

"What?" all four of them said, as James and Carlos came in with the release forms.

"There's one less crazy person in the world that we have to worry about now." Kendall said, straight faced.

Logan, Camille, Carlos, and James all looked at each other for a second then busted out laughing.

Leave it to Kendall to come up with that…but it was so true.

**THE END ^_^**

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! It's really long…16 pages… and I worked hard on it, although I had trouble with closing it. I hope it turned out ok. Actually I had planned a whole different plot for this to happen, but oh well. I'm happy with it. Please review…you know the little button in the right bottom hand corner…yeah that…push it and start reviewing! ^_^…or else…hehe **


End file.
